Soul Mates
by davidr11
Summary: After the unthinkable happens to Tori again only Jade can help her through this dark time in her life, after all they're soul mates. Rated M for harsh themes. Sequel to The life of Tori Vega
1. Again and again

**AN: This story is a long time coming! Here is the sequel to The life of Tori Vega... SOUL MATES!**

Tori:

My phone vibrated and I checked it, as I thought it was from Jade.

_Love you Tori can't wait to see you at school tomorrow. -Jade_

I smiled at seeing this. It had been three months since I sang that song for Jade and things couldn't of been better. It was my birthday tomorrow I'd be 17 and Jade and I were in love. But things in my life weren't perfect. Mike had moved in and asked my mom to marry him and he gave me the creeps. He was always starring at me and I always felt his eyes on my chest and ass. I didn't say anything to my mom though, she's head over heals in love with the guy.

Things between Cat and I were rocky at first, one day she'd act fine and the next day distant. I know me and Jade becoming official was hard on her but she had to understand I was in love with her, and eventually she did. Now things are back to normal though Jade did get a bit jealous whenever me and Cat hung out alone. She said she trusted me and Cat both completely she just couldn't help with her jealousy. Which was fine because she was much better about such things with me than she was with Beck, guess she learned her lesson on that one. All in all besides the Mike thing life was good.

Then I heard a knock at my door. I looked at my clock, it was almost midnight I was staying up to my birthday. "Come in," I said curious at who would be knocking on my door at midnight. Mike walked in the room. I gulped feeling the tightness in my chest and the same fear I use to and I had a flash back to my dad doing this same thing.

"Hey Tori, I just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday!" He exclaimed pulling out a wrapped package. I sighed mentally, he just wanted to give me my birthday present. I smiled at him and nodded taking it. It was a rather big box I wondered what could be in it. He smiled and nodded leaving the room. I opened the package to find a skirt. One I had wanted for a while in fact. I wonder how he knew I had wanted this skirt? I doubt he randomly picked it out I rarely wore skirts mainly skinny jeans, but me and Jade had seen this skirt one day in the mall and she said I'd look sexy in it so I of course wanted it but it was so expensive.

Maybe Mike wasn't such a bad guy after all, maybe I do just imagine the stares. I shook my head smiling deciding he was an alright guy and looked at my clock. 12:05 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I screamed in my head. Seventeen years old just one more until I was an adult. I turned off my light and went to sleep.

_The next morning..._

I woke up to take a shower and get dressed putting on my new skirt to show off for Jade. I was excited to see her and I knew she would be to see me too. Everyday was like a new adventure for us and it just got better and better. I walked downstairs and saw Mike at the table. He was eating and reading the newspaper which gave me a weird sense of Deja Vu. As I reached up to get down a box of cereal I felt eyes on my ass. I grabbed it as quickly as possible and turned around. Mike was looking at his paper but it was positioned to where he could look over it and have a perfect view. I gulped so I wasn't imagining these things.

As I passed him I I tripped over something and hit the ground hard.

_12 hours later..._

I woke up in a hospital room with Jade, my mom, and Trina all in there. They were all fast asleep in chairs. I looked down and I was in a gown and the last thing I remembered was the floor rushing up towards me. I called out which woke up all three of them and they rushed forward worried looks on their faces.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" I asked voice hoarse.

"Oh sweetie," said my mom starting to cry. "M..Mike raped you. He tripped you and hit you hard knocking you out and..." she busted into tears balling her eyes out. Jade was also in tears and rushed forward pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry for bringing him into the house, I never had a clue he could do something like this, he seemed so nice. He said he loved you and Trina like daughters! I'm so so sorry Tori!" I clutched at Jade and started crying myself. It had happened again how could it have happened again? I didn't blame my mom no never my mom she loved me, as did Jade and Trina. I blamed myself for coming off on him that's what must of did it. Yeah he looked but I always wear skin tight jeans and this skirt this morning, he must of thought I was sending him signals.

I started crying so hard. When everything had been going so good it all came crashing down.

**AN: And there's the start of the sequel. This stories going to start out real angsty! But it'll get less and less as it goes a long. Sorry for more harsh themes but I had this planned since the last story. Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. Aftermath

**AN: Here's chapter 2!**

Jade:

I couldn't believe that asshole Mike had done this to my Tori! If he wasn't already in jail I'd kill him for this. I don't really know what happened just that he raped her and Holly had walked in on it when he had assumed she was asleep because it was her day off and she usually sleeps in. I felt hate rise up in me just thinking of him. I looked down at poor Tori who had fallen back asleep after us all hugging her and taking turns holding her while we cried. She was so beautiful and gone through so much pain she didn't deserve in her short seventeen years.

As I sat there all night with Tori I had flashbacks to key moments in our relationship, our first date, our first kiss, our first fight. I cried even harder and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. To my surprise I felt her kiss back. I opened my eyes and pulled away to see her eyes half open. She wasn't crying anymore which was a relief. I reached forward and stroked her cheek and she leaned her head into my hand.

"I love you," I told her. "I know," she replied simply. "I love you too Jade, so much and I'm sorry I bring all this angst into your life-" "TORI!," I half screamed, good thing Holly and Trina had gone to get something to eat. "Don't you ever say something like that again! Don't for a second think that. I love you with all my heart and want to kill Mi- Well never mind that. Just know this is not in any way your fault." I said crying now, "and know that you're the most important person in the world to me and I couldn't live without you!"

She broke down now and started crying too. I leaned forward and held her and we just cried in each others arms.

"Jade what if I'm pregnant by him? I mean what if," I stopped her right there putting my finger to her lips. "Don't talk that way, that didn't happen and if it did we will deal with it when it comes!" I was starting to get heated again thinking about it but I calmed myself for Tori's sake. I caressed her hand as she slowly fell back asleep. Poor girl had been through so much today she must be exhausted. Holly and Trina came back in ten minutes later carrying burgers. Thank God, I was starving. I grabbed one and started scarfing it down. They had wanted to bring one for Tori but the nurses said she couldn't eat outside food until the doctor cleared it.

Tori:

I woke up to see a doctor in the room with me. I looked around to see Jade, my mom, and Trina were all gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Out in the waiting room, I asked them to leave for a few minutes so we could talk. Now Tori we did a rape kit on you and have DNA and all the evidence needed. Now the cops are going to come in in a minute and are going to ask questions and of course ask if you want to press charges. After that you're medically cleared and good to go. One last thing though we'll need you to come back in two weeks to do a blood pregnancy test. You can do a urine one before that but they're not as accurate. Plus the cops are going to want an official statement on that." After talking to him for a few more minutes two cops came in and he stepped out.

I told the cops everything I remembered plus what I had been told by my mom. They already had a statement from her and a confession from him so it looked like everything they needed to know they knew. The cops left and the doctor came back in and told me I could leave whenever my mom was ready to take me home.

I rode home in silence not saying a thing to Trina or my mom. Jade was going to meet us at our house, she just needed to go home first to get an overnight bag. My mom had told Jade she could stay the rest of the week with us. When we got home my mom sat me down and told me everything she knew.

Basically she had woken up early because she wanted to surprise Mike with an early breakfast on both their days off. While she was on her way downstairs she saw me by the table passed out with Mike, well you can imagine what.

Trina had still been in the shower or she would have been the one to catch him. After that I went up to my room to wait for Jade and just to be alone. I needed a few minutes to myself before I saw Jade. I went through my closet and through out all my skinny jeans. All my tight tops, and lastly all my skirts. I wasn't even crying while I did it I did it with determination. Never again would I lead someone on like that.

Look what happened when I did. I wasn't saying what happened wasn't Mike's fault, it was. But if I hadn't led him on, hadn't teased him maybe it never would of happened. After that I thought of all the guys I must have teased in my life time and started to cry. I hated myself right then. Hated myself more than anything in the world, besides Mike that is. I hoped Mike died in jail for doing what he did to me. I also was glad he'd never get a chance to do it to any other girl ever again.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I called.

I turned around to see Jade there. I rushed towards her as she did towards me and we held each other crying. She just kept saying "I love you, I love you" over and over and eventually kissed me softly on my lips then my forehead. I loved her so much right then that I was sure she could feel my love radiating off me.

"I love you Jade."

**AN: First chapter was so short, I should have merged these two but meh I didn't, so I decided to post this one tonight! Hope you enjoy, and reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Two weeks later

**AN: Here's chapter 3! This chapter takes place two weeks later at the pregnancy test!**

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes**_

_**And you take that to new extremes**_

_**But you'll always be my hero**_

_**Even though you've lost your mind**_

Tori:

I sat outside the doctor's office with Jade. My mom was at work and Trina at school, both had volunteered to come but I insisted they go and only Jade would come with me. I already knew if I was pregnant I wouldn't abort them I couldn't do that to Jade and I's kid. That's right I would consider it Jade's. We had already talked about it and she agreed she would be a parent to it, but hopefully it didn't come to that.

"Tori Vega please enter the office," called the receptionist, it was time to find out the results. I stood up with Jade and she grabbed my hand and we entered the office together. Once inside the doctor sat us down with a solemn look on his face. "Tori I have some potentially upsetting news depending on how you look at it. The results have come back positive you are, well, pregnant."

My eyes went wide and started to tear up. Jade grabbed my hand and squeezed to reassure me she was there. I nodded to the doctor standing up. "Before you go," he said. "I'm going to need you to sign and date a consent for us to release this information to the police. Even if you don't sign it we still have to release it this way just makes it easier on us." I quickly signed the consent and left the office.

Jade drove me to school afterwords like our plan was no matter what the news. I didn't say a word the whole way though I didn't even cry surprisingly. I was just processing the information I had just found out. I mean I was pregnant with Mike's kid. I wasn't going to abort that was for sure, but at the same time I'm not sure I'm ready for this. Adoptions always an option, same with finding a foster family. Could always find a gay couple wanting to adopt, but at the same time I couldn't see me abandoning my kid. Even in an open adoption where I could see her (I knew it would be a her) it would still feel like abandoning to me. I mean it wasn't like my family was to poor to help take care of the kid my mom makes decent money as do all my relatives.

But the thing was I don't think I'm ready and I have to get a job eventually I couldn't rely on their help raising her (or him) forever. I sighed and realized we were only two blocks from our school. As we pulled up I got out of the car and waited for Jade. After she got out I grabbed her hugging her just wanting her to hold me forever.

"It's going to be okay Tori, we're going to be parents and we'll be damn good ones at that. We'll protect our little one and love it like no parents ever had before. It'll know so much love that it won't know what to do with it all."

I looked up at her and kissed her. We walked into school and Andre saw us. They all knew about the rape incident but none knew I had gone for a pregnancy test today and that was the way I wanted it. They would find out when I was ready for them to find out and not a second sooner. I put on my smile and walked forward giving Andre a hug. Then Cat came around the corner.

"TOOOOOOOOOOORI!" She exclaimed in her, well, Cat like way. She ran forward and gave me a fierce hug. I looked over at Jade who was smiling. It seems she had gotten over her small pangs of jealousy involving Cat. I squeezed Cat who squeezed me back in return. I loved Cat with all my heart (as a friend of course) she was just about as best a friend as you can get.

Beck walked up now and said, "Don't I get my turn?" I turned to him smiling and gave him a hug. He kissed me on the cheek and ruffled up my hair then gave me a light punch on the arm. Robbie and Rex walked up now and gave me an awkward smile. They had been slightly awkward, but sweet, towards me since the whole ordeal. "Hey there cupcake," "REX!" Exclaimed Robbie after hearing what his puppet said. I gave out a small chuckle and shook my head as the bell rang signaling third period. We had gotten here kind of late because of the doctors appointment.

Which surprised me my friends hadn't asked where I had been, but I just figured since me and Jade came in together they thought we wanted some alone time. The whole school was pretty cool with us dating we were kind of the new "in couple" right now. Practically every guy in the school wanted one of us.

I sat down in class and let out a sigh.

_Later that day at Tori's house..._

Jade and I walked into my room after school. I was emotionally exhausted. My mom would be home soon and I would have to tell her about me being pregnant, which I was not looking forward to. Jade and I lie on my bed just holding each other, and I finally broke down and started bawling. Jade just held me reassuring me it would all be alright.

After an hour of this we heard my mom call my name anxious to find out the results. I got up and made my way solemnly downstairs. She had to find out sooner or later. After telling her she held me and we just cried. I wasn't sure were Trina was right now but she had to find out next. Trina probably couldn't handle finding out the news so was putting it off normally that might upset someone but I understood so I forgave her.

**AN: So hope you liked chapter 3. Just decided to add those lyrics in there if you're interested in hearing a good song look up Grenade by Ariana Grande on youtube. It's cover of a Bruno Mars song.**


	4. Trina

**AN: And here's chapter 4!**

Tori:

I lie there that night trying to sleep with jade right next to me. I knew she wasn't asleep yet either so I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back and we deepened it for a second. Before I pulled away. I looked into her eyes and saw all her love for me and in that moment I was glad I had found my soul mate so early in life. Some people could go their whole lives and never find that one person who was meant for them and I found mine when I was only sixteen. My walls fell at that moment and I started crying, only a few tears at first which quickly became like a dam breaking and the tears just rushed out.

Jade held me in her arms and reassured me over and over that everything would be alright and that she loved me. After crying for what must have been ten minutes I said, "I hope our baby is as beautiful as you.," which she replied to with, "No Tori I only hope it's as beautiful as you." I smiled at this and kissed her again. "If it's a girl what should we name her?" I asked while she looked deep in thought. "Well I always liked the name Belle, not Isabelle though just Belle. If it's a boy maybe Luke always been a big Star Wars fan," at which she laughed letting me know she was just joking. I smiled at her again and we laid there in a comfortable silence before we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we woke up bright and early. I'm not sure why as it was a Saturday and there was no need to be at school, so we just lied there and held each other. Finally we got up to make some breakfast and to my surprise when I passed Trina's room it looked like she never came home last night. I sighed she must really not want to know the results of the pregnancy test. Not saying I blame her this is going to take a huge emotional toll on her too. Everyone just felt drained Jade, my mom, and me. Still I worried about her hoping she was okay.

My mom was already up in the kitchen making us breakfast. This made me smile glad she wasn't to drained from all this. She made us egg white omelets for breakfast which sounded good, to good in fact. I scarfed mine down in seconds and asked for another which my mom made me. After Jade and I were down eating my mom told us she had some news for us. "Mike has been convicted of assault and rape he's getting a life sentence and in ten years he goes up for parole."

Jade let out a huge whoop and smiled leaning forward to kiss me. Why did this news not make me feel any better? And I knew why, in ten years he goes up for parole. Assuming he doesn't track me down and come after me he could attempt this again with another girl and ruin her life or even worse; kill her. I sighed and just shook my head. "Why are they giving him another chance? Why does he get a chance at parole? The bastard deserves the death sentence not a second chance at life after only ten years!" I exclaimed jumping up and running upstairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me letting my emotions get the best of me.

I threw things around my room, knocked books off my self tossed my mattress off the frame. After fifteen minutes of this I heard a knock at the door, which I didn't answer. Jade walked into my room anyways and put her arms around me. I shoved them off and stood up. She didn't understand what him getting parole meant, it meant the fucker got a second chance at life. He didn't deserve a second chance he hadn't even deserved his first chance. Jade put her arms around me again but this time refused to let go which made me start to cry.

"Shhh, shhh. It's going to be all right my love. I know he doesn't deserve a second chance at life, trust me I know. He just gets a chance at parole though doesn't mean he'll get it," she told me while letting go as I had calmed down. I put my arms around her now and stuck my face in her neck and just started crying letting my emotions go.

At that moment my door flew open again and my mom was there a worried look on her face with her cell phone at her ear. "The cops are on the phone, Trina's been in a car accident we need to get to the hospital now."

**AN: Short chapters I know! Just gotta forgive me. Well I'm not sure how long court takes but I decided to let out the news of Mike's sentence. Also sorry if Jade is OC but a lot has changed since the last story in Jade and she also needs to comfort Tori. Don't worry though the Jade we all love is still there!**


	5. You'll always be my hero

**AN: And without further ado chapter 5!**

Tori:

We arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. I couldn't believe it my sister had been in a car accident. How come it seemed when things started to go bad everything had to fall? The nurses brought us into Trina's room where she was unconscious. Her forehead had a gauze bandage on it where you could see blood soaking through and her arm was in a sling.

"She got lucky," said the doctor coming into the room. "From what we know she stayed the night at a friends house last night and was on her way home when a drunk driver T-boned her at a stop light. She didn't even get a concussion just a gash on her forehead and a broken arm. No surgery was needed for the arm we just had to set it. She was in a lot of pain so we gave her pain killers to put her out, she should be awake within the hour though you're welcome to stay in the room with her until she wakes up. I'm going to go review the x-rays one more time to make sure we haven't missed anything, and I'm sorry this had to happen to her; to all of you."

With that the doctor walked out of the room leaving the three of us alone with Trina. I walked up to her and started to cry, poor Trina hadn't deserved this. She was always so strong nothing could bring her down, but she just hadn't been able to face finding out about my pregnancy so she stayed the night at a friends house and on the way home this happened. It was my fault!

"_You'll always be my hero Trina,"_ with that from behind me I heard, "And you'll always be mine Tori." Jade put her hand on my shoulder and I couldn't keep it in any longer and started to cry.

"At least Trina's going to be fine things could have been a lot worse," said my mom. I just nodded hoping Trina would wake up soon so I could apologize for ruining her life; for ruining every ones life. I don't know why Jade stayed with me all I did was bring grief to the people I cared the most about.

"I just texted Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Beck they're on their way here right now to see Trina," Jade said putting her shoulder around me and pecking me on the cheek.

Forty-five minutes later the others had arrived and Trina had woken up and explained she couldn't bear to hear if that bastard Mike had ruined my life completely or not so she stayed the night at a friends hoping she could hear it the next day. On her way home a drunk driver ran a red light and T-boned her she was knocked unconscious immediately and woke up later here at the hospital. She had gotten lucky and didn't even suffer a concussion only a fairly big gash and a broken arm. Okay maybe she hadn't gotten so lucky after all.

The cat was also out of the bag now everyone knew I was pregnant. "Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Andre.

"It was none of your god damn business," replied Jade for me. "Tori would tell everyone when she was ready and not a damn second before so don't harass her about it and don't dare for a second think you have a right to be mad!" Jade was furious at Andre right now and the others saw it was smart not to inquire further about why I hadn't told them.

"Well I know you got pregnant in unfortunate circumstances Tori, but it doesn't have to be all bad you and Jade will have a kid now! And I know that must sound bad but trust me I mean it with the intentions." I smiled knowing Robbie meant well enough and gave him a hug. Jade still was shooting Andre daggers so I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile and pecked her lips letting her know it was okay she didn't need to be mad at Andre.

Trina had fallen back asleep and soon everyone left, I kind of felt bad stealing the attention away from Trina who had just got hit by a car and broken her arm. Soon Jade drove me home after we got home I sat her down and asked her: "Jade if it's okay with both our parents how would you like to move in? I mean we're going to have a kid and I could really use the emotional support around here." Jade smiled stood up and kissed me.

"Of course I'd love to."

**AN: Okay so there's chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't going to update today as I had plans and I'm out of prewritten chapters to update with so I just made a short chapter for everyone! Tonight if I have time I might add a longer 6th chapter for everyone. Also it may seem Tori's doing better but trust me she pushed her emotional pain aside for Trina in this chapter she isn't done dealing yet!**


	6. She's not broken

**AN: And chapter 6 is here!**

Jade:

We talked to Tori's mom and at first she wasn't so sure about me moving in but after Tori started to tear up she agreed it was for the best. Next was my parents which was going to be hard as they didn't know Tori was pregnant. They knew we were dating and since they had practically already disowned me not much changed. I wasn't planning to ask for permission though just basically tell them I was moving out. I pulled up to my house with Tori in the car; I paused before getting out and took three big breaths trying to mentally prepare myself for this. I got out of the car with Tori behind me as silent as could be. We entered my house and walked to the kitchen, my mom was preparing dinner.

"Mom, we need to talk. Before you say anything I need to tell you Tori's pregnant. The guy who raped her got her pregnant. We're considering the kid mine and hers," my mom sat there stony faced; I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "I wanted to tell you I'm moving in with her I'll be eighteen in a year anyways and her mom can take care of me."

Before I could continue my mom just shook her head and said, "Just go, you have two days to have your stuff out of the house and I want your keys back."

I sighed this had gone just as I had imagined it would. I went upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag sticking as much clothes into it as I could grab, I would come back for the rest later. We went downstairs and ran into my dad who was talking to my mom. He looked at me angrily and just shook his head disappointment in his eyes. I'm not really sure why though it's not like I knocked her up it was just circumstances beyond our control.

We arrived at Tori's house and told her mom what happened. "My God," said Tori's mom. "How could parents be so heartless? It's not like anyone asked for this to happen!" We started to head upstairs but Tori's mom stopped me and motioned for Tori to continue.

Me and Holly Vega were alone, and I was nervous at what she had to say. "Jade I want you to know I'm glad you're moving in here you're good for Tori and she needs you in a time like this. I want you to know though you two won't be sharing a room. You can take the guest bedroom for now until I'm comfortable with you two sharing a room every night unsupervised. I'm aware, as harsh as this may sound, you couldn't get her pregnant even if she wasn't already it would just make me feel better."

"But Miss Vega what if she needs me in the middle of the night? Trust me we won't be doing anything inappropriate she's in no shape for it. I just want to be there for her." holly stood there and looked at me considering it for a minute.

"Okay I'm going to allow it because she needs you. I'm taking your word for it nothing inappropriate will happen though and if I find out it did you'll be in the guess room, understood?" I nodded. "Don't get me wrong I love you Jade like a daughter which one day I hope you'll be my daughter in law but you have to understand with all that's happened to Tori I'm a bit defensive of her." I smiled and nodded before heading upstairs.

I didn't tell Tori what her mom said though simply said she wanted to welcome to me to the house and she hoped one day I'd be her daughter in law. Tori simply nodded looking tired and laid down on her bed and after only five minutes she was passed out. I took the opportunity to take a quick shower and grab a bite to eat before I heard screaming upstairs. In seconds me and Tori's mom were up there ready to kill if someone was in the room. Tori wasn't screaming anymore but crying.

"I'm so sorry I had a nightmare," she said between sobs. I rushed forward and grabbed her cradling her in my arms and stroking her hair. Her mom was on the phone setting up a doctors psychiatrist appointment so she could get back on her medication. She was off most of them including her sleeping medication for a while now as she had been doing better. All she had really needed lately was her anti-anxiety medication.

After calming Tori down and her taking an anti-anxiety pill to help she fell back asleep. Sighing I thought back to when she told me she was broken beyond repair. I knew she hadn't been and I had proved it now she might think it again and I was going to have to show her she just needed me to fix her. With me her mom our friends and Trina I was sure we could get past anything that ever happened to her. She just had to try though.

I knew she was going to have to start attending therapy more again, she hadn't stopped had just started going less. She was also going to be put on more medication at a higher dose too. But we could get through this I was sure.

**AN: Okay hope you liked this chapter! And thanks everyone for all the alerts and reviews they are what inspire me to keep writing so please keep reviewing! I love writing these stories for you guys and wish I could do it as a full time job.**


	7. Tell me that you love me

**AN: Chapter 7 is here! Okay and I know the song doesn't fit to well BUT I wanted to use a Victorious song and this fit the best.**

Tori:

I've never hated therapy more in my life. It's been a week since Jade moved into our place and I've been attending therapy every day after school. I was seeing my same therapist as ever it just sucked having to talk about what happened to me and to add on top of this morning sickness is a bitch. I wasn't sure how long it'd be until I really started to show but my stomach was already rounding and I had a small bump there. Everyday Jade would tell me how our child would be perfect just like me but I hope it didn't turn out like me; I'm far from perfect. All I do is bring pain to those I love and I hate it and I hate myself.

My friends had noticed the difference in me, the baggier clothes the depressed attitude. I was getting panic attacks on a daily basis and wouldn't let any guy within five feet of me not even Beck, Andre, or Robbie. Not that I didn't trust me because believe me I do I just couldn't explain it. I could also tell Jade was getting tired of my attitude but what did she expect? Maybe she'll see I'm just not worth it and move on to someone who really deserves her love.

I just walked in the door from my therapy session and Jade was already home from school, she always was. She was loyal and I loved her so much but I didn't want to cause her anymore pain than I already had.

"Jade why do you stay with me?" I asked her after we were sitting in our room on our bed. "All I do is bring you pain I mean how can you stay with someone as broken as me?"

"Tori we've been through this before, you're not broken, at least not beyond repair you just need someone who loves you to help you fix the cracked parts. I love you Tori more than I can ever express you just need to believe me when I tell you you're not gone beyond repair." I turned from her and was about to get up and leave the room when she grabbed me and held me in place.

"No Tori listen! I love you so god damn much but you need to listen to me if you weren't worth it I wouldn't be with you. And we're having a baby and it'll be as beautiful as us and we'll be perfect parents and protect him or her from all the dangers in the world."

"I couldn't protect myself from the dangers of the world how am I suppose to protect our baby?"

Jade:

I was getting tired of Tori right now. God knows I love this girl as much as life itself but she can be so frustrating sometimes. I just needed to show her how much she meant to me and I got the perfect idea.

"Tori I want to sing you a song wait here," I got up and grabbed my laptop to start the background music.

_Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Know I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway 

Tori had tears in her and eyes and just stared at me. I was about to start crying thinking maybe I was wrong, maybe I couldn't fix her. Maybe we were doomed to live like this or not be together at all. But then to my surprise she threw her arms around me and started crying.

"I love you so much Jade and I'm sorry for acting the way I have. I swear I'll start acting like the old me, or at least as close as I can with what has happened. Just give me time okay? And be here for me." I smiled and nodded kissing her.

"Jade how would you like to attend my next therapy session with me?" I kissed her again and told her I'd love to.

It turned out I was right all along she wasn't broken beyond repair.

**AN: Okay how did you guys like that chapter? Also I need help with some pregnancy issues, can anyone tell me about how long until she really starts showing? And how many weeks in until they find out the sex of the kid? I can do the research but hey this might mean reviews or PM's. Also keep reviewing they are what inspire me to continue!**


	8. A quiet day

**AN: Here's chapter 8!**

Tori:

The next morning I woke up to Jade snuggled in next to me with her head in the crook of my neck. I loved waking up like this it almost makes it seem like life can get better for me which is something I needed. If I didn't start seeing things in a more positive light I didn't know how I would end up, but you can't blame me for how I've been I mean my life seems to just get worse and worse. I sighed and got out of bed without waking up Jade and went to take a shower. After I got out I got back into bed and cuddled in next to her.

Jade opened up her eyes and smiled at me. "Morning beautiful," she said as sweetly as I could possibly imagine. I smiled at her and kissed her, it started out as a peck but quickly got more heated. "Mmmmm," I moaned into the kiss before Jade pulled away and smiled lazily.

"You know you're so sexy with morning hair," I told her.

"You know you're even sexier with morning hair," she replied back. We both sighed content for the moment and just cuddled for the rest of the morning. At about noon it was time to go see Trina who would be discharged today; the doctor just wanted to keep her until two o'clock to get the results back from some last minute tests.

We arrived at the hospital in silence, our day hadn't been ruined or anything far from it it was just no one knew what to say. Jade and I walked into the hospital hand in hand both smiling at the people who stared. Let them stare who cares I have Jade! When we arrived at Trina's room though our smiles were gone and we let go of each others hands not sure how Trina was going to be taking everything that happened. Finding out I'm pregnant plus she just got hit by a car.

Everything went better than we expected she seemed to be sad but in a good mood overall. We got her in the car and headed home. The ride home was silent as no one wanted to say anything to upset anyone. I didn't know what would trigger Trina and she no clue me. Jade seemed to be deep in thought and my mom looked like she was on the verge of tears.

I felt bad for my mom she must feel like this is all her fault. It wasn't her fault though, and maybe it wasn't mine I was at debate with myself about that but it definitely wasn't hers. When we got home me and Jade sat down on the couch to watch some TV while my mom helped Trina up to her room while Trina complained the whole time that it was her arm that was broken not her legs but my mom insisted for the first week of her being home someone helped her up and down the stairs.

Me and Jade just cuddled on the couch for the rest of the afternoon sharing a kiss every once in a while, of course making sure my mom wasn't around to see us kiss. Around three I got a text from Andre asking how I was doing. I smiled and replied back to him letting him know I was fine Jade and I were just spending some us time on the couch.

Andre replied back saying Beck, Cat, and Robbie send their best wishes and love to me and Trina and hope that Trina gets better soon.

**AN: Short chapter but it's basically here as a fluff chapter to take a break from all the angst since the beginning of the story. And I got a review a while back asking why it's all about Tori and Jade never gets a main part in this story and the answer simply is: the story is about Tori and her dealing with whats happened and the pregnancy. Jade will most likely have her own angst as I get further in but for now it's all about Tori!**


	9. Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie

**AN: Chapter 9!**

Tori:

Me and Jade just got back from my therapy session. She's been going with me for a week now. I'm two months pregnant and even though other people can't tell especially with the baggy clothes I wear now a days, I can tell. When I take my shirt off I have the smallest of bumps there and my stomach is more rounded. Jade loves to kiss my stomach and say our child is growing in there. I know she's trying to reassure that it is "our" child not Mike's but it doesn't change the fact he's really the father.

My group of friends at school are kind of distant towards me and Jade now, well all except Beck. I swear nothing could ever turn that guy on a friend. He brings me and Jade flowers weekly and has bought the baby gifts. He's been buying uni sexual clothing colors just in case it's a boy and not a girl like we hope. He's been such a sweet friend all this time, Andre still talks to me though not as much but he's the next less distant stopping by every once and a while and saying hi but at school he hardly talks to us.

Next is Cat who I see giving Jade jealous looks like she wishes she was the one "having" a baby with me, I thought she was over her feelings for me but I guess not. I need to have a talk to her she use to be one of my best friends and now I feel like there's a bridge in between us, and not a good bridge either an old rickety, narrow, worn down one. The worst is Robbie who's practically abandoned Jade and I. He still hangs out with Cat a lot and Andre too, but hardly Beck and never Jade or me. I found it weird because no one at school besides us knew about my pregnancy yet, so why was he so afraid to hangout with us?

It's not like it could ruin his social life yet. Then it hit me, it's because it might when the shit hits the fan and everyone finds out! He wants to say from the minute he found out he stopped being my friend, and then I'm sure if things go well for us and everyone accepts it he'll apologize and come crawling back wanting to be friends again.

"Kiss for your thoughts?" Asked Jade giving me a small peck on the lips. I smiled and told her what had been running threw my mind, she looked angry at the Cat and Robbie parts.

"I've noticed the looks Cat's been giving me too, and trust me I plan on having a talk with her, and Robbie all of us have always known he's a gank deep down at heart. Look how he hides his true thoughts behind Rex and he's a coward. Beck has always been a sweetheart and always will be. He'd never abandon us in a million years especially not when we need him so much. I'm not to sure about Andre though, personally I don't think it's a Robbie situation, I think he simply doesn't know how to deal with what's going on so he's distancing himself while still trying to show support."

I took in everything Jade said and sighed, I knew she was right about it all. I'd have to have a talk with Andre and try to get him back, Robbie I could care less about, and Cat I'd let jade deal with. I texted Beck and asked him if he'd like to come over and hang out with Jade and I for the rest of the day. He showed up thirty minutes later with a subs, soda, and ships. We all laughed and watched The Hunger Games on dvd. It felt good almost like old times.

After Beck left Jade and I decided to try and go to bed, I cried myself to sleep that night like so many nights before. Jade just held me and kissed me on my forehead, lips, and cheeks reassuring me the whole time everything would be alright. That our baby would be beautiful and Mike would never see her or him.

**AN: Just a bit of filler, yes I admit it filler! Please review and let me know how the story is turning out so far! Reviews keep me going!B**


	10. Andre

**AN: Chapter 10!**

Jade:

It was time to have a talk with our friend Andre. I knew he was dealing with this the best he could but Tori needed him, hell I'd never admit it to anyone but I needed him. We both needed all the support we could get right now and while Tori's family and Beck's support were great having Andre, Tori's (former?) best friend would be nice too.

I showed up at Andre's house around four PM after school that day, I had told Tori I had some things to do involving the baby and I'd be home when I could. I knocked on Andre's door and heard his grandma yell some bullshit nonsense from inside. I sighed I should of just taken care of this at school.

"Oh hey Jade," said Andre laid back when he answered the door. "Don't hey Jade me you asshole," I snarled back. He looked at me in shock, and maybe a tad bit of fear. "What did I do wrong? Look I'm not like Robbie I'm not abandoning you two or the baby!" I sighed.

"No what you're doing is worse. You were, are, Tori's best friend Robbie was next to nothing so when he left she didn't care much. When her best friend puts in minimal effort to show support to her in a time like this, well you may as well stuck a knife through her."

"Look Jade, I've been busy o-"

"No you look Andre," I said cutting him off. "We've all been busy, Beck's been busy but he's shown more support than anyone could ever ask of him! If Beck who was just a good friend to Tori can do all he's done with his busy schedule but Tori's "best friend" can't even make half the effort you know somethings wrong. That's all I'm saying Andre and you need to think about it," I said narrowing my eyes."

"Think long and hard about where you stand with whats going on. 'Cuz your either supporting Tori or not there's no middle ground like your standing right now and let me tell you if your not we'll drop you. You'll lose me and Tori forever, and that baby who would be your adopted niece or nephew, well you'll never see it besides when you have too. So think about it tonight Andre. And I'm sorry I know this is hard for you but hell it's hard for all of us! So suck it the hell up and grow the fuck up!" I exclaimed slamming the door in his face turning around and storming off to my car fuming.

I had worked myself up into a fit. Andre had pissed me off trying to make excuses saying he was busy. What bullshit the bastard. Right now I was thinking of him worse than that no good pervert Robbie. At least Robbie was pretty straight forward with why he ditched us but Andre couldn't be. Couldn't say he was scared and didn't know how to deal, had to hide behind a lie. Tell himself and others he was just "to busy".

For Tori's sake I wasn't going to tell her about this. She didn't need to know how cowardly Andre was being, that he couldn't be strong for her, for us, hell for our baby. Hopefully he thinks about it long and hard tonight and makes what I know he knows is the right decision and shows some real support.

I got home to find Tori asleep on the couch with The Hunger Games playing. Must be the umpteenth time she's watched it, that girl really enjoys her battles to the death. Who'd have guessed. I laid down on the couch next to her forcing there to be room for me and gave her a peck on the lips. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"So what did you have to do?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "Just something to make sure the baby has someone in his or her future they wouldn't want to miss out on knowing. Don't worry beautiful lets go upstairs and take a nap together you must be exhausted little miss mother.

"Hey, you're a mother soon to don't forget that!"

"Yeah but I'm not the one carrying the thing am I? I said raising an eyebrow.

Tori:

I knew what Jade had gone to do, she went to talk to Andre. I was relieved too I wanted him back in my life so bad. Well I mean he was in it, but very little. To be honest him pulling away hurt more than Robbie by far. Cat didn't hurt to much because I knew she'd be back when she got over her jealousy. That's how she is as soon as she gets over not being with me or having a kid with me she'll move on and find someone else and it'll be like nothing ever happened. Whats happening with Andre though could cause me to lose him forever. That I wouldn't be able to take either Andre was to near to my heart to lose.

I just thanked God everyday for Beck and Jade. Jade was being so sweet and supportive and Beck was there like a good friend should be. I just wandered if whatever Jade did would be enough to bring me back Andre. Hopefully he wasn't to far gone yet, lost in his fear, to see how much I needed him in my life. To see how much this baby would need him to be an uncle.

Andre was a good guy he would make a great influence on mine and Jade's kid that was for sure. Not saying Beck wouldn't I mean Beck always does the right thing and all but Andre would just be diferent.

Then I got a text.

_Can I come over? - Andre_

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are welcomed greatly as they keep me going! Also feel free to PM or review any suggestions you have for the story I'm always open to ideas!**


	11. The talk

**AN: Chapter 11 is here!**

Tori:

Andre showed up at my house less than twenty minutes later, and it was safe to say I was nervous as hell. I wasn't sure what Jade had said to him exactly and I could just hope he wasn't mad.

I was sitting down with him in the living room, Jade was upstairs taking a shower thankfully she decided right when he showed up was a good time to shower. Don't get me wrong I love having Jade's support but Jade already got to say what she had to say and hear what Andre had to say so it was my turn.

"So," started Andre nervously. "Listen Tori what I have to say isn't going to be easy to say or easy for you to hear but I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I realize I haven't been standing up to my duties as a friend, but you have to understand this is all a bit overwhelming for me!"

When he said that something inside me snapped. "And you think it's been all peachy for me?" I snarled.

"You think I asked for Mike to do what he did? You think I asked to get pregnant at seventeen? You think I wanted ANY of this?" I was now yelling overcome with emotions, the most prominent being anger closely followed by sadness.

How could Andre try to defend how he's been acting by saying he's been overwhelmed? It had to be the most selfish thing I've ever heard Andre say, and that was unusual for him he was normally fairly selfless.

"Listen Tori that came out wrong, okay? What I'm trying to say is I know this has been hard for you, for Jade. But I've been overwhelmed by it too. You have to understand you're not the only ones affected. I know it's hardest on you, followed by Jade, but it hasn't been easy for me either! You have to understand that. I know my excuse doesn't justify my behavior but it is the reason and I realize now it was wrong of me. Hell I knew it all along I just didn't want to admit it or deal with it, but I am now so you have a choice: forgive me and let me make it up to you or stay mad and lose our friendship."

He finished with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Andre," I said softly. "You have to know I'd never decide to not be friends with you. We're best friends and have been since my first day at Hollywood arts."

I gave him a soft smile and reached forward and squeezed his hand and smiled. He smiled back and I saw a few tears run down his cheek. "So," he said a bit shyly, "I understand that I'm to be the uncle?"

My smile grew bigger and I let out a small laugh. "Of course Andre, this little person is to be your niece or nephew and nothing in the world could change that. You'll be great at the job to I'm sure."

Me and Andre talked for a while before he headed out for the night giving me a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. I was emotionally drained after that expecting things to go much worse than they did it would be an understatement to say I was glad things went the way they did.

I went upstairs to find lying in the bed smiling at me. "So how did things go?"

"Better than I ever could of hoped for. He apologized for how he's been acting and told me his reasons and after I blew up at him he told me he knew it didn't justify how he acted. So all and all I'd say things couldn't of gone better."

I lied down next to Jade and put my arm over her and gave her a kiss on the lips which quickly deepened. I sat up and straddled her which she growled into my mouth. I smiled getting off of her and lie back down.

"You tease," she said sounding more frustrated than angry.

"Hey I'm carrying a baby we can't do the naughty!" I said teasingly.

"Actually you could, until you're up to a certain point it's-" "Jade," I cut her off. "It's not happening." I said kissing her again before giving her a wink and lying down to go to bed.

Jade:

Damn Tori teased the shit out of me tonight. It wasn't fair! I was glad things had worked out with Andre though and everything seemed like things would go back to normal with him. That only left Cat to talk to (I'd be damned if I was going to waste time on trying to talk to Robbie).

I sighed remembering I had to talk to Cat about a similar situation before. I thought we had settled this back then but I guess her feelings for Tori were stronger than I thought and me and her having a kid together just made her feel the pain all over again. I mean I don't blame her she can't help the way she feels but damn it if she likes Tori that much she needs to put her feelings aside and realize Tori needs her right now.

Especially considering the rest of the school might not be as accepting of us as our friends are when they find out about her being pregnant which would happen sooner or later I mean she was going to start showing eventually.

I groaned, God I hope things don't get to hard.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter, as you can guess in the next one Jade will be having a chat with Cat! Let's hope she comes to as easy as Andre did!**

**Also please review it gives me the motivation to update!**


	12. A talk with Cat

**AN: Sorry for the delay I've had some major writers block lately! I'll try my best to update faster though. And without further ado chapter 12!**

Jade:

I am standing outside Cat's house and it's raining. God I hate the rain with a passion. Tori's lucky I love her so much and want to get all our friends back otherwise there would be no way in hell I'd be here right now. I sighed before knocking on the door. I heard a squeal come from inside and an all to cheery voice yell "I'll get it!"

The door opened and Cat's face went to stone when she saw me. Now the fun begins, oh joy. "Cat, we need to talk," I said making sure to sound as monotone as possible. "Uhmm, can it wait Jade we're eating breakfast." I sighed Cat was never to bright.

"Cat it's three in the afternoon and you're telling me you're eating breakfast?"

"Uhh I meant Brunch!" She said like it was a brilliant coverup. "Cat brunch is usually eaten before noon."

"Uhh, Drunch?"

"Cat that's not even a meal!" I yelled starting to lose my patience. She sighed and looked defeated before moving aside motioning for me to come in. "Okay Cat guessing by the lie you just tried to use to get me to go away you must know why I'm here," I decided to get straight to the point no use in wasting more time here than I needed to. I pulled off my soaking wet coat and tossed it onto her couch, which her mom made a disgusted grunt from across the room before looking at me and walking out.

"Listen Jade I do know why you're here and I don't want to talk to you," Cat said turning her head away like she was going to ignore me like a little kid would.

"Cat, we're not in the sixth grade! You can't just treat Tori or me this way because she chose me and not you."

"She shouldn't of chose you it's not fair! I've been nice to her since the first day she moved here you've been nothing but a stuck up bitch to her!" She exclaimed and I had to admit what she said kind of stung.

"I've always been affectionate to her, was always nice, and was always there! Something you weren't and it's not even your kid!" At that something snapped and I reached out and slapped her. She gasped and stared at me wide eyed, I was shocked myself I had never hurt Cat before never laid a finger on her. She started to whimper and backed up looking afraid.

"Cat I'm sorry I hit you, okay? But what you said was way out of line. That kid may not be biologically mine, which would be impossible anyways, but I am it's second mother! Tori and I will raise that kid like it's both of ours and not some fucked up sick person who is going to rot in jail for years and years! And just so you know Tori loves me despite how I use to treat her. You may have treated her like she deserved all this time but it's not you who she fell in love with it's me, so you need to suck it up and be a friend to her, even if you can't get past your issues with me at least be there for her!" I stopped to take a breath before continuing. "If you really do love her Cat you'll stop being so childish and be her friend because if you don't you'll have completely lost the girl you love so much. Wouldn't you rather have her as a friend than not at all?"

She looked at me then looked at the wall biting her lip. "Jade I think you need to leave, now. And please don't come back here again I do love Tori but I can't be friends with someone who when I look at all I see is who I want to be with." She looked broken in that moment. Tears on the verge of coming out of her eyes and a broken frown on her face. It was in that moment I realized the depth of Cat's feelings for Tori. She wasn't avoiding us because she was just mad or jealous because she didn't get Tori, she was avoiding us because her heart was broken. She had loved Tori for a long time it seems and had always been so nice to her and had to watch herself lose Tori to me who had been a complete gank to her.

I felt bad for her it must not be easy to have to go through what she is now. My face softened and I grabbed my coat. "Before I go I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so hurt and heart broken over not getting Tori. I just assumed it was some jealousy thing over not getting her but you must really love her. As my parting words to you Cat I just want you to rethink things though. I know it won't be easy for you to be just friends with Tori, or even be around me, but for Tori you need to do it. Don't let the one you love so much be so hurt without her friend."

With that I walked out the door and headed back to Tori's. I let out a sigh as I drove home this sucked I had gotten Andre back for Tori but it looked like Cat wasn't going to be possible. Andre had just been scared but Cat, well Cat was suffering something way worse she had a broken heart. Maybe I was asking a lot of her to push her feelings aside and be Tori's friend. If she loves Tori as much as she says it must be hard to be around her without being with her, especially since she's with someone else. We would just have to hope my words would sink in.

**AN: Well hope that was a good chapter for everyone! This chapter may be very confusing if you haven't read The life of Tori Vega so if you haven't I greatly urge you to go read it! Reviews as always are welcomed!**


	13. Stop the world

**AN: Chapter 13.**

Tori:

_Just do it._ The voice told me. I was sitting in front of my bathroom mirror with a razor blade. _You can't handle having a kid and Jade doesn't love you anyways and your friends don't care about you anymore. You're more worthless than the guy who did this to you. _I sighed the voice was right it was time to just end this charade I was playing. I couldn't handle having a kid and there was no way Jade could love me anyways. The voices had been getting worse lately and my medication didn't seem to be working to well, I had told my doctor and all he did was up the dosage which didn't seem to be helping at all.

I sighed in relief as I felt the blade enter my skin and dig down deep towards the vein. It was a beautiful pain better than any other feeling in the world. I looked down to see all the blood pouring out of my wrists. _Good_, the voice said, _ It'll all be over soon and you'll be in hell where you belong._ I let out a few tears, I just hated how this would affect my family but in the end everyone would be happier without me. "I love you Jade," I whispered what I thought at the time to be my final words as I sunk into oblivion.

Jade:

"Tori," I called out as I walked up the stairs. Her mom and Trina weren't home so I was hoping to spend the night alone with her. The house seemed oddly quiet, I wondered where Tori was she didn't have a car and I don't think Andre or Beck would take her somewhere without running it by me first. I heard water running in the bathroom, maybe she's washing up?

I stood outside the bathroom door and knocked but no answer. I called her name out but still no answer, now I was starting to get worried. I threw the door open to find Tori lying on the ground blood everywhere with a razor blade on the floor next to her. My heart stopped and time seemed to slow, this couldn't be happening. "No, no no, Tori please don't be dead!" I yelled out as I ran to her while pulling my phone out of my pocket. I checked for a pulse on the wrist that hadn't been cut as I talked to the 911 operator. She was alive but the pulse was weak.

I hung my phone up and cradled Tori in my arms as I cried and whispered, "I love you so much Tori why would you do this? Please don't die on me I don't know what I'll do without you.!" I cried into her neck as I heard sirens in the distance. It all happened so quick I hadn't even realized the sirens had gotten closer. Paramedics rushed into the bathroom and pushed me away telling me to give them room. They patched up her wrist trying to stop the bleeding while putting her on a stretcher and hooking up medical equipment.

One of the paramedics asked me a hundred questions it seemed none of which I remember answering but I must of as he was writing things down onto a sheet of paper. What I do remember though is him asking me if I'd like to go to the hospital with her, I don't remember walking down the stairs or getting into the ambulance but next thing I knew I was in the back of one with the driver rushing us to the hospital sirens blaring.

When we got there they told me they had contacted Tori's mom and Trina and they had turned around and canceled their trip to Las Vegas and would be there ASAP. I waited in the emergency room lobby feeling number than I thought possible, not a single emotion ran through me it seemed. I wasn't thinking either nor did I realize time was passing. It was like I was in some sort of trance. I came to when the doctor came out to talk to me.

"Tori's going to be all right. She lost a lot of blood but will live, we've stitched her up all we're waiting for now is her to wake up. Most wrist cutting suicides aren't to serious they either don't go deep enough or don't cut the right way but she did both right sadly. She's a lucky girl, but I'm going to have to place a 51/50 on her for a suicide attempt." I stared at him clueless which seemed to make him realize I didn't know what a 51/50 was.

"All that means is she will have to spend three days in a psychiatric hospital. We have a ward right here in our hospital so most likely she will be right here, I warn you though if the doctor feels it's needed she may spend more than three days, up to two weeks in fact."

I don't remember saying anything this whole time so I'm not sure if I dismissed him or my silence told him I understood but he left with a final word telling me I could go in and see Tori.

I entered the room to see her lying on the hospital bed, machines hooked up to her and she was paler than even me. I lied down in the bed next to her thanking God there was enough room in the bed for me too and put an arm around her waist. I put my head on her chest and let out a ragged breath and started to cry. I almost lost Tori tonight my world had almost ended. I don't honestly thank God very often or even sure if he exists but tonight I have to give him all the thank yous I have in me. I was lying next to her for what felt like minutes but must have been a long time because I had fallen asleep holding her.

When I woke up it was to voices, everything was foggy at first but as I became oriented I recognized Holly's (Tori's moms) voice and Trina's. They were asking the doctor questions and sounded relieved at one point. Then I heard one that made my heart swell.

"Mom I'm so sorry I tried to kill myself it's just, well, the voices were getting bad and they were so convincing. I told my doctor they've been getting worse but all he does is up my medication more and it just wasn't helping." Tori said next to me I opened my eyes and looked towards her to see her look down at me with those beautiful eyes and let out a weak smile.

"Well we will certainly be getting you a new doctor then! We will visit you everyday while your in the pysch ward here they told me as soon as I sign the papers for it they'll be transferring you over and I won't be able to visit you until tomorrow."

I just listened as Trina said something too I wasn't to sure what because I was to busy staring at Tori. Tori then made a comment on whatever Trina said and looked at me again. I leaned forward and kissed her with everything I was worth.

"If you ever try to kill yourself again Tori I will track you down in the afterlife bring you back to life and kill you myself!" I let out a sob after saying that and threw my arms around her while kissing her again.

It seems though our time was over for the night as her mom had signed the papers and two nurses came in to disconnect everything and take her to the psychiatric unit.

"Just like your mom said we'll visit you everyday and while your in there do not forget how much I love you! And please, for me, get better and get on the right medication. Work with your doctor." She gave me a sad smile and we shared one last kiss as I saw her walk away.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was hard to write emotionally as I have been through similar experiences. I have been in many pysch wards and have a few suicide attempts, though by never cutting my wrists. I have what I gave Tori in this story (and the first one) called schizoaffective. Well anyways hoping for some reviews!**


	14. Pysch ward day one

**AN: Chapter 14.**

Cat:

Hey look there's a butterfly on TV! How cute. Wait it would make sense to be seeing one after all I am watching a documentary on butterflies. I had been pretty sad since Jade came to see me about Tori but she just doesn't understand how much it hurts, I mean I was able to put up with it for a long while but after the circumstances that led to Tori getting pregnant and Jade going up as a second mother to it well I just couldn't take it anymore. Every second they were together around me I felt my heart die a little bit more. It was like seeing a rainbow in the sky full of color slowly turn gray. That's how being around Tori made me feel like a rainbow full of color. Now it's like I'm losing all my color and turning into a gray rainbow.

I mean I am happy Tori's happy. No wait saying I'm happy she's happy is the wrong wording, more of I'm glad she's happy. Now wait you may say isn't being glad and happy the same thing? Maybe technically I'm not to sure but I feel a difference. Anyways her happiness was causing me to be sad though and even though it hurts me what I'm doing to her and even Jade it just hurts so much more being around them. I doubt you've seen a gray rainbow I don't think anyone besides me has. I see it everyday when I look in the mirror and I feel it in the bottom of my being.

Anyways enough with the depressing stuff back to the butterflies! Oh my phone just went off! After checking it I see it's an update on the slap I received through my the slap mobile app. Jade posted a new status update. I really don't want to read it probably about her and Tori being rainbows together, but I check it anyways and my heart stops. Tori attempted suicide and she's in a local hospitals psychiatric unit! Oh My God! I feel panic rise up in me. My first thoughts are if Tori is okay, then I stop and think for a second. If she's in the psychiatric unit she must of lived through the attempt. Phew, I sigh mentally. Then I think about the baby.

Oh God I hope the babies okay! Okay according to jade's update she's been in there for a day now. I get on my laptop and look up the hospital she's in visiting hours. In an hour they start but since she's under eighteen I need her parents to put me on a list saying it's okay for me to visit, and since I'm under eighteen I need an adult with me. I quickly call Tori's mom and get her permission to visit and she said she would email them a permission form saying it was okay for me to visit. She and Jade would be visiting at six PM and the hours started at five lasting until seven. I honestly did not want to be there when Jade was so I decided to get down there at five and visit a while before Jade showed up.

I quickly talked to my mom and convinced her to take me down to visit we left right away figuring there might be a line or a sign up process or something and I wanted to egt in as much time as possible before Jade got there.

Tori:

I had been in the psychiatric unit for almost a day now and visiting hours start any minute. My mom and I had talked earlier and she wouldn't be able to make it until six, and since Jade was under eighteen she had to wait for my mom too. That was okay since visiting lasted until seven I would have an hour with Jade, my mom, and hopefully Trina too assuming she didn't have some party to be at or boy to stalk.

This past day had been good for me the voices were bad at first telling me how I failed and they would find a way to make sure I died when I get out but in the last few hours they had quieted down a bit. I had talked to the doctor assigned to me here a little after lunch and he had changed my medication a bit. I was now taking Haldol a typical anti-psychotic instead of the usual a-typical ones they give. I guess from what he explained typicals were an older branch of medication that were much stronger but carried more side effects. As a preemptive measure to combat them he gave me a different medication that was suppose to help with side effects.

I was sitting at a table with a few people I had met here and we were playing a card game I had learned today called Egyptian War. It was pretty fun a mixture of slap jack and war. I then heard one of the mental health workers call my name saying I had a visitor. I looked at the time wondering how an hour had slipped by so fast and was surprised to see it was only a little after five. Was my mom able to get down here early? I jumped up and ran out of the day room to the visiting area ready to see Jade and stopped dead in my tracks utterly shocked to see Cat instead.

Cat was visiting me? I thought she wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I slowly stepped forward a bit nervous wondering how this would go. Cat looked at me and let out a sad smile. "Tori," she said with what I could tell was a lot of sadness in her voice.

"Hey there Cat, I'm surprised you came to visit." Cat stood up and came over grabbing me in a huge hug and held onto me tightly. "Why Tori, why did you try to kill yourself?" When she let go I sat down and explained everything to her. The depression, the voices telling me how Jade couldn't love me and how I couldn't raise a kid. Telling me my friends hated me and wanted nothing to do with me explaining how nice it would be if I was dead, how better off everyone would be.

Cat broke down and started to cry. "I don't hate you Tori none of us do!"

"Cat you won't hang out with me, won't even look at me! Robbie obviously hates me and it's apparent the only reason Andre hangs out with me again is because Jade scared him into it!"

"No Tori! That's not true in the slightest. Andre loves you like a sister and he was only scared. And I never hated you I was, am, only hurt. I tried to explain it to Jade when she visited me the other day. That seeing you kills me inside that my rainbow lost it's color. I use to be a colorful rainbow Tori and you were the one who gave me all my colors. Before you came around my rainbow had color but not all of them, and the ones it did have were dull not sharp and vivid. Then I met you and fell in love and all my colors came! My entire rainbow was sharp and vivid full of color."

She took a deep breath and continued, "And then I tried to make 'us' a thing. I told you how I felt and found out you had Jade and didn't want me. All the colors I had gained were gone, and worse than that the ones I had before meeting you drained away too. It hurt Tori losing my color. It still hurts and I would do anything to get them back, and when I'm around you and Jade it's like not only have I lost my colors but my rainbow is deflating too. Falling from the sky and the only thing that would be worse than having a rainbow with no colors is not having one at all. So that's why I stayed away because I don't want to lose the little bit of my rainbow that's left."

I stared at Cat utterly shocked that she could be so deep. I felt stupid in that moment of course she could! She may be ditzy beyond all belief but she was still human, she still had feelings. Then I felt bad realizing the implications of what she had just told me. I had brought her happiness. I had completed her ina way without ever even trying and then I had destroyed her. Took her colors so to say. I felt a few tears leave my eyes.

"Don't cry, I understand now exactly how what I was doing effected you. I promise I'll change the way I've been acting, but you need to give me time. I can't promise though that things will ever be the way they use to. I'm hurt Tori hurt bad. Even if I found a way to get my colors back I'd still be hurt because you'll always be the girl who first gave me all my colors. I guess it's true what they say your heart never forgets your first love." Cat gave me a weak smile and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you Cat. Nothing I can do or say will ever make it up to you I know and I don't know how to stop the pain you feel when you see me and Jade together. All I can do is hope with time you'll heal and we can be best friends again." I cupped Cat's check and leaned in kissing her other cheek. I felt bad for that even though it was only a kiss on the cheek it felt like cheating on Jade. Jade will understand though that it is a first step in helping heal Cat. I'll make sure to tell Jade about this when she gets here make sure she finds out I kissed her cheek from me and not another way,

I know kissing a cheek isn't horrible but it's Jade we're talking about. It was now 5:50 and Jade would be here soon. Cat got up and we said our goodbyes sharing one last hug before she left. I looked out the window in the visiting room and saw a rainbow in the distance. I'll be damned it's not even raining. I'll take this as a sign that Cat will heal and all will be well.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Nice and long, I'm proud of myself started writing it and the words just flew like the chapter typed itself! I'm going to open a small contest: there will be a OC character coming in a future chapter, how far in the future I'm undecided. It will be a girl who resembles Tori very much and spoiler alert: will end up with Cat. The contest is to suggest a name for her in a review! I'll chose the one I like the most and that will be her name. Also I wrote and am updating this after 1 AM so I was/am very tired so if you notice any mistakes please point them out so I can fix them!**


	15. The road to getting better

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update had problems and ended up in a pysch ward (ironic huh?) for what felt like forever. Anyways here's chapter 15**

Cat:

I hope Jade doesn't get mad about Tori kissing me on the cheek. I realize it must have been hard for her to do, but she knew it was just what I needed. I let out a sigh as I arrived at my mom's car.

"How did it go?" she asked. Before I answered I thought a bit on how it went. Before I even came to a conclusion I said, "Good. It went better than I expected." She smiled at me and we started our journey home. She told me we needed to stop by the supermarket to pick up some things she needed to make dinner the next night. I went in with her mainly because I didn't want to be left alone right now.

When we were in the meat isle I saw a girl wearing the stores uniform. She was stocking the shelves, probably meaning she wasn't old enough to run the register. She looked over to me and I blushed deeply and she sent me a smile and continued on her work. My mom was busy comparing price to ounce ratio on the meats so I decided to go make small talk with this girl. I walked up and to my horror before I even thought of what to say I started rambling about rainbows. Get it together Cat!

She said something I couldn't hear her well but it sounded kind of like she was laughing. "Whats that suppose to mean?" I half questioned and half exclaimed.

"Nothing I was just saying I like your hair," she replied and this time it was her turn to blush. I smiled back at her and said thank you. We kind of stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before she decided to say something. "I have to get back to work, but my name is Ellen if you wouldn't mind I could write my number down for you and maybe we can go out sometime?" My heart practically shot out my chest. After I got her number I looked around to see my mom smiling.

I took in a deep breath, this was the start of my journey in getting over Tori, and getting my rainbow back of course.

Jade:

I was half mad half accepting as Tori told me about Cat visiting and the kiss on the cheek. In the end though I understood why Tori had done it and made sure I knew ASAP. Our hour visit went well I found out the baby wasn't harmed, but also that Tori couldn't take any psych medication while she was pregnant. When our time was up we both stood up. I smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Tori (the next day):

Staff woke me up at the usual time here; 5:30 AM. I didn't want to get up at first but I decided to anyways because I wanted out of here ASAP and knew sticking to the schedule would help that. I ate breakfast as fast as I could and hurried from the dining lounge to the group room just hoping for this day to get over.

I ended up liking the group more than I thought. I had only taken part in one on one therapy never group therapy. By the end of group I felt more refreshed than I had in weeks. The voices were still there but I was learning to use coping methods to deal with them. I also had to keep reminding myself that they weren't real. Before I knew it it was already time for lunch I felt much better than I had this morning so I didn't cram the food down as fast as I could.

Twenty minutes later I went to take a shower as I just remembered I didn't take one this morning. I was so tired and dreading going through the day I kind of just forgot to take one. After showering my doctor called me in to see him. He told me as long as I kept up this good behavior he'd let me go tomorrow before my 51/50 ends.

**AN: I know it's short but I felt I needed to get something out there to show I haven't abandoned my stories. More updates to all my stories in a day maybe two.**


	16. Soul Mates

**AN: And here's the final chapter, sorry if it didn't go/end the way everyone wanted.**

I was stepping out of the hospital building, coming out a new person. I realize things with Jade will never be easy, and things may be awkward around Cat for a while. I was much happier now my baby was safe and I was positive Jade loves me as much now as she ever did, and I the same about her.

My mom and Jade were waiting at the entrance to the hospital ready to take me home. I put my hands over the bulge in my stomach and looked at Jade she was smiling back at me.

"So, Tori I had a question and right now I think is the perfect time to ask it, will you marry me?"

**AN: Short chapter I know. I'm leaving it open so people can decide what Tori's reply was. And hell maybe one day I'll come back and write a part 3 to this story. Well even though this story is over you can look forward to my current/future works.**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys kept me going during my own rough patches in life.**


End file.
